Dangan nighT
by Sakura Ringo
Summary: When Naegi Makoto, Kyouko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Oowada, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and Aoi Asahina are brought to a new setting in their little game of life, they must solve the mystery of who the culprit is before they kill everyone. Please, enjoy the story... [Takes place after the first trial... SPOILERS!]


**Spoilrific. Quick warning about spoilers for both games, but the SDR2 spoilers are lightly hinted at. This story changes the character it orbits around and you can tell who it's orbiting around based on who's first name is used. This story is based off of the Night Series and is in the order of (Just so that we can preserve the mystery!) Crazy nighT, Bad End Night, then Twilight nighT. Yeah, I wanted it to be mysterious so I hope you don't mind what I did.**

**Remember this is BASED off of the Night Series (Which I do not own, nor Vocaloid itself, or Dangan Ronpa) so it won't ****follow the story exactly.**

**Before you get reading I should warn you, intros aren't my forte, so please stay and read it through and don't stop at the intro.**

**Okay, thanks for your time! Now read!**

* * *

The eight of them stood in front of what looked like a mansion, only it was only a set. There were sure of it... There couldn't be a mansion inside a school, right? It didn't matter. Either way, they were about to get used to a little bit of a closer living style.

Just that morning they were told to take the elevator down. And only the eight of them, Naegi Makoto, Kyouko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Oowada, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and Aoi Asahina.

It was a small announcement made after the morning announcement. Most of them didn't know what to make of being forced to go down the morning after the first trial. Was someone murdered? Were all four of the others murdered?

But they didn't go down to the trial room. No, they found themselves in a dark room, illuminated by streetlights that lead to the mansion they were standing at now.

They all just kind of stood there... Unsure of what to think, of what to say, of what to do. That is, until Togami knocked on the door.

"Were all of you really just planning to stand there like imbeciles?" He asked, as the door slowly opened.

Once the door was opened, they found themselves in front of a boy. He was dressed like a butler and his hair was quite light, one could say it was almost white.

"Good evening," he said, with a sadistic smirk on his face, "Welcome to our wonderful despair-filled mansion."

"It's quite dark out now, isn't it?" Another boy asked, dressed nicely to the point of even his pink hair looking like it was something required to be fancy.

"What do you expect?" Oowada blared, "There's no gently caressing lighting down here!"

A third person came out of nowhere; she too was dressed exquisitely, only in a dress that seemed fit for a princess. "It does seem so. Why don't you spend the night?"

"Do we even have the choice?" Togami asked, rhetorically. Without even noticing, they had all ended up in the mansion, and the doors were closed behind them. It was safe to assume they were locked and they wouldn't be getting out until a murder was committed.

The girl giggled. "You sure are fast aren't you?"

"Just get to the point. Why exactly are we here?" Kirigiri's face was serious as always. "And who are you."

The pink-haired boy responded this time. "To put on a show of course! One filled with despair! But unfortunately, we can't tell you the ending. Nor can we tell you who we are. Just too many spoilers!" He joked.

The butler and lady appeared behind them and began to shove them towards a door. The boy opened the door to reveal a dinning room, a rather large one.

"You are to follow everything according to the script!"

"The rest is for you to figure out," the butler stated, before all three disappeared.

"What just happened...? What now?" Asahina asked quietly, obviously having trouble taking in the situation. All of them seemed confused, with the exception of Kirigiri, obviously, and Togami, who seemed to be enjoying the new aspect of this "game."

Oowada walked to the table, where several wine bottles stood. He picked one up, much to Ishimaru's dismay.

"Kyoudai! That may be poisoned! Not only that, but underaged-drinking is against the law!" He shouted, it became clear he was still going to enforce rules in this foggy situation. He then immediately ran over to the table and picked up as many as he could, and began to walk off. As Oowada began to open his mouth to talk, Celes interrupted.

"Where do you plan on going?" Celes asked.

"To find a proper place to hide these. It is not-" Ishimaru was interrupted by a voice over the speaker.

"No alcohol is in any of the drinks, they are simply prop, feel free to drink as much as you like!" All of them stared up at the ceilings and walls, looking for the speakers when Celes began talking again.

"These were placed in here for a reason, as you can see, for this 'show' we are supposed to put on. I would assume that anything that is given to us is a prop to the scrip. I say we enjoy a glass or two." Celes then took the bottles from Ishimaru and set all but one back onto the table. She walked around the table set for eight and filled each glass slightly less then half-full.

That was when a women's voice filled the room again.

"Lighten up! Take a seat! We won't kill you!... That's the culprit's job." It stated.

"So much for us figuring the rest out." Togami said as he sat at the head of the table.

"What kind of a motive is this?" Naegi mumbled. "We wouldn't kill someone over this! There is no motive!" He then yelled.

"I guess the least we can do is enjoy ourselves, right? Before someone dies..." Asahina said, putting effort into trying to lighten the air.

"We mustn't worry about that, so long as we all adapt. As I said earlier, the one who survives is merely the one who adapts." Celes said, making her usual pose with her hands placed underneath her face.

* * *

They all sat around the table, Asahina, Naegi, Fujisaki, and Ishimaru simply stared at their wine for several minutes while the others enjoyed it with a variety of breads placed around the table. The first of the four to pick of the wine was Asahina, who flashed a short nervous smile before starting, then Naegi, who began by taking small sips. Fujisaki slowly picked up the glass, but put it down immediately.

After what seemed like hours, Togami, Kirigiri, and Celes left the dinning room to explore the mansion some. But almost like it was meant for them to find nothing, they found nothing more than the dinning room, a library, the entrance hall, a kitchen, and three bedrooms, each fitted nicely with three full-sized beds.

On every bedroom door, there was a list of who was staying in each room. The first room held Celes and Togami, the second Kirigiri, Naegi, and Asahina, and the third, Oowada, Ishimaru and Fujisaki.

Not wanting to deal with the shady their attendants again, they followed the groupings and went into the rooms without question.

* * *

Kyouko lied on her bed, waiting for Naegi and Asahina to fall asleep. It didn't take long, just as she had assumed, the beverages were poisoned, a sleeping syrup of types, be it what it is, it made people drowsy. After nearly fifteen more minutes, she decided to get up.

Kyouko slipped into the hallway. She wanted to do more investigating. The girl made her way to the entrance hall, where she found both Togami and Celes standing in front of the grandfather clock. Not only that, but carefully observing it.

The hands weren't moving.

"All the clocks have stopped." Togami stated, noticing Kyouko's presence.

"Either all the clocks are broken, or we're frozen in time." Celes joked.

"For how long?"

"They must have frozen shortly after we went to our rooms. Within the time period of the two of us going there and leaving after five minutes." Togami answered.

Kyouko put her hands on the clock and attempted to open it. It was locked. She turned around to find Celes and Togami were gone. She didn't really care; she thought things would be made easier.

That's when something caught her eye. A discoloration in the wallpaper, a thin rectangle the size of a small door was slightly darker than the rest of the wall. She investigated it, pulling on it, to reveal a secret door.

Kyouko walked into the room, walking through a short hall first, to find a pile of coffins. She walked up to the closest one and brushed her hand against it gently, wiping off dust. She didn't think to count how many before she heard foot steps and ran out of the room.

As she ran back to her room, she glanced at the clock, only to notice instead of the hands not moving, they weren't even there.

* * *

Chihiro was walking around as he observed the rooms in detail; it was his third time in the entrance hall when he glanced up and the grandfather clock and frowned. Where were the hands? Where were they?

The secret door was finally closed. Last time he was in the entrance hall, it was open. He didn't even get to peek inside before Kirigiri began to run out and Chihiro had to hide.

He wasn't sure why she had run, but he knew that if she of all people was running, it wasn't good, so Chihiro figured he wouldn't check it out, at least until morning.

Chihiro was still trying to figure out the puzzle, what was this 'show' and why were only eight of them taken?

Beginning to walk back to his room he shared with Oowada and Ishimaru, he took one last glance around the room to see what else wrong. Nothing he could see was wrong, so he walked back to his room careful to make any noise along the way.

Chihiro slowly opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. Ishimaru and Oowada were asleep, in what seemed to be a deep one. He tiptoed to his bed and crawled under the covers.

He looked at the table at the center of the room, where three envelopes laid. Scared of what was to come, he cried for around the fifth time that day.

* * *

Taeko woke up to darkness out her window. She expected that they would at least turn on the lights to resemble it being daytime, but then again it may be apart of the play. Perhaps the still clock hands were supposed to symbolize time being frozen.

It was as if time itself had come to a halt. Except it was all staged for this retarded motive. Taeko stood up out of her bed and walked over to the table in the center of the room she and Togami shared.

Two envelopes were placed on the table, presumably while they were sleeping. One marked "Dear Ms. Yasuhiro," and the other "Dear Mr. Togami."

Noticing her real name on the letter, she quickly scooped it up. She took a quick glance to see if Togami was still asleep. As far as she could tell, he was. Taeko tore the envelope open, to find a single page.

_Taeko Yasuhiro, The Mistress._

_Play your part well! And watch out for the culprit!_

_Costumes can be found in the closet._

_Forget what's sweet and bitter and enjoy your Bad End Night!_

The letter was worded strangely, but as much as she disliked following it, she walked over to the closet and opened it. In it, as the letter said, were two outfits. Presumably, the kimono was hers and the other ensemble was for Togami.

She sat on her bed, thinking it would be best if she were to stay in the room until Togami was up. Taeko stared down at the envelope in her hands. _Taeko Yasuhiro._ The name she tried so hard to cover up, and there it was. _Taeko Yasuhiro._ She tensed up and tore the envelope to pieces.

* * *

Aoi sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Kirigiri to wake up. Three envelopes were on the center table, but she didn't dare to touch them until they were all awake. She sat there, waiting for Kirigiri to wake up, and for Naegi to return to the room.

She wasn't sure when he left though, she just woke up and he was gone. Perhaps he was getting food or investigating more. Aoi assumed Kirigiri would be the first up and around to try and do some investigating, sure was surprised how late she slept in.

Out the window, it was still dark outside. Aoi guessed that they didn't have lighting to simulate daylight; either that or it was a part of the 'show' they were putting on.

While waiting, she began to wonder how the others were doing. They had left behind Fukawa, Yamada, Hagakure, and Oogami, who of which she missed the most.

She wondered if they were all still alive, or if they were at a class trial. Were they okay? What was happening? Did they know of what was happening down there? She doubted they did.

As more and more questions filled her mind, Kirigiri woke up. Aoi noticed immediately, and began to talk.

"You're finally awake! I've been waiting all morning… I've been wondering if we should open those letters on the table," she said, relieved that Kirigiri was finally awake.

Kirigiri simply stood up and walked to the table, picking up the envelopes.

"It would be best," she said, handing the one marked "Dear Ms. Asahina" on it to Aoi.

Kirigiri took no time in opening hers, but Aoi slowly opened hers.

She took the paper inside out, to reveal a blank sheet.

"It's… Blank…"

"Mine too…" The two stared at each other. Kirigiri's was blank and emotionless like their letters, but Aoi's was full of fear. "Where's Naegi?" Kirigiri asked, breaking the silence that lasted less than a single moment.

"I don't know, he's been gone since I woke up," Aoi replied. Kirigiri took Naegi's letter and opened it also. She read through it once in silence then read it to Aoi.

"_Naegi Makoto, The Maid. _

_Play your part well! And watch out for the culprit!_

_Costumes can be found in the closet._

_Forget what's sweet and bitter and enjoy your Bad End Night!_" Kirigiri read emotionlessly.

She put the paper down and walked over to the closet. She opened it where three ensembles were.

"Are those… our costumes too? How do we know which is our own?" Kyouko passed Aoi a black dress.

"This is your size, right?" Kyouko said, still extending her arm with the dress in hand. Aoi gave Kirigiri a strange look as she took it from her.

* * *

The Master and the Mistress were investigating the clock yet again.

"The hands couldn't have just disappeared," Byakuya, the Master said with a smirk. His ensemble fitted him nicely, looking nothing less than the heir to the Togami enterprise.

"Someone stole them… but for what?"

"_The clock hands have gone missing, not passing time, but as tools of slaughter_. I read it somewhere last night… but where?" Byakuya walked off to the library, with Celes close behind. The walk was short; they got there within a minute.

Byakuya walked up to a table and picked up a closed book with no title. He began to pick it up when he sniffed the air. Placing it back down, he walked over to a door., smirking.

"You smell it too," Celes said.

"It seems things have begun to get interesting," He placed his hand on the knob and opened the door.

Inside, Naegi laid, stomach against the wall, reeking of death. A wound in his back leaked red.

"So it seems they were used as tools of slaughter," Byakuya began.

"But the question becomes, who used them?" Celes smirked also, doing her normal position of placing her hands underneath her chin.

Byakuya closed the closet and walked out of the library.

* * *

The two walked to the dinning hall where Asahina, Ishimaru, and Oowada were sitting.

"Where is everyone?" Celes asked.

"Fujisaki said she needed some time to herself to explore a bit on her own," Ishimaru replied.

"Naegi left a note saying he went to do the same… And Kyouko went too, only she left ten minutes ago," Asahina said.

"How unfortunate," Byakuya stated.

"Should we assume those two are dead also?" Celes asked Byakuya.

"We have no proof, but it would be safe to say that Kirigiri and Fujisaki are both dead."

Concern came over the faces of the other three in the room.

"What d'ya mean dead?" Oowada barked.

"Surely all three of them couldn't be dead, right? It does not apply to the rules! The culprit may only kill two people!" Ishimaru protested, standing up.

"The rules do not seem to apply here, do they?" Ishimaru fell back into his seat.

"Surely one of us wouldn't kill three people," he whispered.

"But wouldn't they?" Byakuya pointed out. The three just sat there, quiet.

"S-show us the body," Asahina said, regretfully.

* * *

All five of them were in the library, gathered around the closet. They all paid close attention to Togami as he opened the closet. Naegi's body was in there as it was when Togami and Celes had first seen it. Asahina and Ishimaru let out a gasp at the corpse. Asahina quickly turned away after gasping and noticed the book on the table.

She stepped over to the table, looking at the book. She picked it up, at which point Ishimaru turned around and noticed her looking at it. He joined her over by the table.

"That book has predicted all the events so far," Togami said. "From Naegi's death to the missing clock hands, it's there."

"Does it, say the culprit? Does it say if Kirigiri and Fujisaki are dead?" Ishimaru asked without taking his eyes off the book.

"Perhaps, but I have not yet finished reading it, turn to the last chapter," Asahina immediately flipped the book open.

She skimmed the chapter with Ishimaru, when they both stopped.

"Hey, there doesn't seem to be a next page…" They said in sync.

"What?" Even Togami himself was showing concern; he ran over to them and snatched the book.

"It… It was here last night, where did it go?" Togami took a quick look around the room. It was nowhere.

"It also doesn't list the dead after Naegi. It simply says that two 'friends' die next," Asahina stared in horror at the book.

"So you're sayin' Fujisaki and Kirigiri could be dead?" Oowada asked, with fear in his voice himself.

"The culprit must be someone in the room then," Ishimaru deducted.

"Unless Kirigiri and Fujisaki aren't dead," Celes pointed out.

"Fujisaki can't be the culprit!" Oowada yelled.

"It would be safe to deduct her, she'd have a hard time in a fight," Togami said.

"So it's Kirigiri?" Asahina asked.

"I believe that we should start searching for the page, it may hold the information about the culprit," Celes said, smiling. Silence took over for a moment, which was then broken by Ishimaru.

"Let's begin."

* * *

They had all gone separate ways, searching high and low, without it, there was no way to progress safely.

**Was it hidden? Was it destroyed? Was it a bug? Or a strike? "Who" on earth and for "what"?**

As time passed, they remained empty-handed, worrying more and more, losing track of who the culprit could be. It seemed with every discovery they only got further away from the answer.

They simply couldn't figure it out.

A scream was suddenly spat out from the tension and worried air.

All five ran to the source, the dinning hall.

Kirigiri was seen pushing Fujisaki, who was crying, into a corner. Oowada became enraged, and began to run over to the corner.

"Kyoudai wait!" Ishimaru yelled. Kirigiri fled from the corner, and over to Celes and Togami.

Oowada reached Fujisaki and attempted to comfort her. Ishimaru ran over to his 'kyoudai'.

"Kid, you okay?" Oowada asked Fujisaki. She only continued to cry.

"**The stolen page…**" Kyouko began. Attention drifted to her, hoping that she had information on it. Instead of letting her answer herself, questions were thrown about.

"**Was it an undesired scene?**" Oowada.

"**On that next page…**" Asahina.

"**Did it reveal THE culprit…?**" Ishimaru.

"**A future page…**" Celes.

"'**How' did they know it?**" Togami.

"**If they're able to do that…**" Kyouko began. "Can't you see? **Aren't YOU the culprit?**" She pointed to the corner where Ishimaru, Oowada and Fujisaki stood.

"Wait a minute!" Oowada yelled. "Ya can't just blame," almost to prove his point wrong, he was interrupted by a scream from Ishimaru. The hall monitor fell to the ground. Slightly above him was Fujisaki violently stabbing Ishimaru in the back with the clock hands.

"**... Fooound it.**"

* * *

Screams were thrown about the room from everyone. Bodies dropped one by one.

Red was all over the room. On his hands, his clothes, his face, in his hair. He wanted to achieve the true EnD, but only succeeded in making a fool of himself, and killing everyone.

Bodies surrounded him as he came to his senses, slowly dying. He dropped the knife and fell to the ground sobbing yet again. He could hear to slowly fading breaths of those around him.

"Don't… Please… D-don't g-go-o-o!" He sobbed. "B-bring b-back t-the real-l night, the r-real e-ending! Surely… S-surely… This c-can't-t be t-the ending…"

He sat there waiting for an answer, crying in his hands. They weren't all dead yet. Why couldn't they stay? Hold on longer?

His sobs grew louder and louder when he finally heard a whisper.

Chihiro let out a cry in response to the whisper.

* * *

The curtains lower, unfortunately time is up, so you must wait for next time, when these eight meet again, making another night mad, searching for the answers.

* * *

**I dislike swearing so uh yeah. And um, I also like twist endings. Sorry if the characterization was bad... But hey! I improve through writing!**

**Tralala. Did you like it? Please follow and favorite, and review, and thank you for ****reading! There will be a part two, but it will take awhile and will be longer than this... Yeah... Um quick question... Horror? Or not? Well thanks for reading! I hope to see your follows and favs!**


End file.
